My World
by Screaming Jokes
Summary: ADOPTED from mysandybrownwolf. Seth imprints on Bella at a bonfire in La Push after Edward left in New Moon. Seth IS older in this story so the age diff. isn't so wierd. Seth/Bella changed rating from K  to M for future reference ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1 Jake

**CHP. 1 Jake**

**This takes place after Edward left and he never came back. While visiting the pack with Jake, Bella is imprinted on by…..**

**A/N: I don't own Twilight**

Bella POV

I was at home making dinner for Charlie when the phone rang. I tried to compose my voice the best I could before answering it. Ever since…._he_ left, I have been crying and moping around 24/7… I tried my best to pretend to be happy for Charlie's sake, but I know he wasn't buying it.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone. "Hey Bells, it's Jake," I let out a sigh of relief. It was just Jacob. I didn't have to pretend everything was alright around him. He knew I was suffering. "Hey Jake!" I replied with little enthusiasm. "You ok?" he asked. "Yeah, just fine..." I said with a shaky voice. "…ok, well I was wondering if you wanted to come down to La Push tomorrow for a bonfire, you in?" he asked with hope in his voice. I laughed. "Sure Jake, I'll come." I reassured him. "Cool, I'll pick you up at 6:30, 'kay?" I told him that was fine and let him go.

Charlie came in the door and said "Smells good, Bells." And with that he went into the living room and watched the rest of the game. After dinner I went up to my room after saying goodnight to Charlie. I took a quick shower and climbed into bed.

I dreaded falling asleep every night because I would always have that one nightmare. I was getting better though. Jake was healing me, but I knew I could never fully get rid of the hole in my chest whenever I thought of _him…._

When I woke up in the morning, I realized that I didn't wake up screaming last night… well that's a start, I thought to myself. I did some chores around the house and made some breakfast. After eating I realized I had nothing to do… I always needed to have something to do, or my thoughts would wonder to _him…._and the…Cullens – whoa! Stop right there… I could feel the hole peeking its way through my chest.

I called Jacob, but he didn't answer. He must be on patrol, I thought. It was 4:00 now, because I slept until 11:30… so I had two and a half hours left. I got this feeling in my stomach that made me nervous… I felt like something drastic would happen tonight. Before I could think more of it, the doorbell rang. That must be Jacob.

"Hey Jake," I said. "Hey Bella, ready to go?" he asked me and I said "Yeah, let's go." I gave him a smile and we headed off to his car. I have to admit, I was pretty excited about the bonfire.

"Oh, and Bella? Just so you know, we have some new members to the pack. They haven't heard the old legends yet, and neither have you, so we will be listening to them tonight." Jake said nervously. When he said there were new pack members, it peaked my interest. I got curious, so I asked "Who are the new members?" A short pause. "Seth and Leah Clearwater…" he replied. He glanced at me to see my reaction. After seeing I was fine, he continued. "We saw that Seth would phase any day now, but Leah…. She's a girl! No **girl** has ever phased before, so we were shocked out of our minds." He said with a chuckle.

I was gobsmacked…Leah? That's the last person I would **ever** expect to phase into a wolf. Then again, I wouldn't expect anybody to turn into a wolf…but it is true.

We arrived in La Push about ten minutes later. We got out of the car and walked onto first beach. There in a big circle, impossible to miss, sat the pack, their imprints, and the tribal elders. I couldn't make out any faces. This is it, I thought. I squeezed Jacobs hand and we walked over to the circle.


	2. Chapter 2 Bonfire

**A/N: I don't own twilight**

**CHP. 2 Bonfire**

When we arrived at the circle, everyone welcomed me and Jake. I looked at everyone and said hello shyly. That's when I saw Seth and Leah.

Seth POV

I phased for the first time 3 days ago. I don't know why everyone was nervous and felt bad for me. I think it's the coolest thing ever! While at the bonfire, I was talking with the guys. Jake wasn't here because he went to go pick up his friend Bella Swan. She knew our secret somehow so it was all good. I heard Jake's rusty old rabbit arrive so they must be here. I took a quick glance at their approaching silhouettes and turned back to roasting my marshmallow.

Everyone welcomed them and Bella said hi to them shyly. When I turned to introduce myself and say hi, my eyes met her chocolate brown ones and the world stopped spinning. Everything else that mattered in my life completely dissolved and my whole world revolved around her. She was my pure reason of existing from that moment on. I saw her breath catch in her throat and mine did too. She smiled at me and I swear that my heart stopped. I knew that I would **never ever** let anything happen to this girl. My world. I know I just imprinted and the mere thought gave me butterflies in my stomach that felt like birds, not butterflies.

Bella POV

I only saw the back of his head, but when he turned to see me, my eyes met his, and I felt a pull to him stronger than any force in this universe. I needed to know him. See him smile, hear his voice… and yet I didn't know why. Until I soon put two and two together and realized the one thing that was obvious. Seth imprinted on me, and I loved that boy with all my heart. That simple.

But then I remembered Jacob standing beside me fuming. He started shaking, and Sam yelled "Get back Bella!" everyone else looked confused. I quickly ran about 5 feet from Jacob and prayed he wouldn't do what I knew he was gonna do. "DUDE! WHAT THE HELL? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? YOU **KNOW **I LOVE HER!" He screamed at Seth with tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Jacob! You know I can't control it! What do you want me to do? Fight the imprint? You know I can't do that!" Seth started quietly in the beginning but was shouting in the end. Then you could hear "ooohs" from everyone as they figured out what was going on.

Jake ran into the forest and from my assumption, I'm sure he phased. I yelled his name, trying to get him to come back, but he ignored me. He ignored me. I did nothing wrong! Tears welled up in my eyes as I realized everything I had with Jake is gone. Did he not realize I could do** nothing** about it? I took another look at Seth's face and I got butterflies and felt all tingly and warm inside. This must be what being imprinted on felt like. It felt awesome.

If I was upset about Jacob ignoring me before, all of that went out the window after I looked at Seth. I knew he was the one. I could feel it. He walked over to me and reality set in…this would be awkward. "Uh…uhmm… Bella? Can I uh… y'know talk to you? Wanna take a walk?" he asked super nervously.. . aaaww he was so cute when he was nervous! Whoa whoa whoa…. I was head over heels for Seth Clearwater.


	3. Chapter 3 Imprinting

**CHP.3 Imprinting**

Bella POV

I walked over to Seth and said "Sure," shakily. He said "Let's go then,…" So after about 3 minutes of pure silence just walking down the beach, he finally spoke up. "Ummm, well….ok, you see, I sort of… imprinted on you…" he said slowly. I scoffed. "I kinda figured that out," I replied. I couldn't meet his gaze. I knew that if I did I would just forget everything else going on around me and look like a complete idiot in front of him.

"So…." He said " I guess you just want to ignore this whole thing and go back to Jacob, right?" I didn't know what to say. I mean I want to know Seth better, but Jacob was my best friend. I couldn't just throw that away…Jacob probably hates me though anyways. I couldn't love him like he wanted me to. I was broken, and he deserves somebody much better than me. He deserves someone who isn't selfish like me, who uses him to put myself back together. I remembered Seth asked me a question so I looked back to him.

His gaze hypnotized me. Focus, Bella. "Seth, I don't want to ignore this. I _do_ want to get to know you. I'm not going to pretend you didn't imprint on me. I know how much it hurts you… Jacob probably hates me anyways. I know he has feelings for me, but I just _can't_ return them to him. I guess I'm not good enough for anybody." I said quietly. I turned to Seth.

Out of nowhere he pulled me into his arms in a giant bear hug. More like 'wolf' hug. I smiled at the thought. "You'll always be better than enough." He said slowly and quietly into my hair. I could feels his hot breath on me and it felt nice. It was cold, but that's not the reason why I shivered. The feeling of me in his arms was amazing. I wrapped my arms around him and we stayed like that for awhile.

Seth POV

After she said she wasn't good enough, I almost crumbled. How, _how_ could she possibly think that? She was the most amazing person in the world to me. I wrapped her up in a hug and, surprisingly, she wound her hands around me too. I could feel hot tears on my shoulder. She was crying, did I do that? "Bella? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" she looked down and blushed a beautiful pink color. "I…just…y'know, you act like I'm the greatest person in the world when really, I'm a selfish person who doesn't deserve you." I was shocked at her words. Then I said "Bella, please understand that I imprinted on you. You _are _a wonderful person. Don't let anyone let you think otherwise."

Bella POV

"Thank you, Seth." I said. I didn't want to talk about this anymore, so I changed the subject. "So," I said with a smirk, "Tell me about imprinting," he blushed. I laughed and we continued down the beach, hand in hand. I could get used to this, I thought.


	4. Chapter 4 Girlfriend? Sure!

**Chapter 4 Girlfriend? Sure!**

**I don't own Twilight**

***** Just a quick note, Seth is like, 17 yrs old in this story because it would be weird for a 15 yr old and 18 yr old together. :)*****

**BPOV**

It's been about three weeks since the night Seth imprinted on me at the bonfire. We hung out every day, just as friends. The imprint made it hurt to be away from your other half for a long time. I learned a lot about him. I guess he learned a lot about me too. He would flirt with me sometimes, but he also knew what I was going through, so he didn't push it. That made me more grateful than ever.

So much has been going on in my life that I hardly ever thought of Edward. I could finally say his name mentally and physically to where it didn't hurt at all. I never thought the day would come that I would get over Edward. But I'm sure it's pretty close.

And with the whole Jacob situation, he's at least trying to accept the fact that Seth and I are soul mates. I still hang out with him, but not nearly as much as I do with Seth.

I was lying in bed reading, when my phone vibrated. I reached over to grab it and saw that I got a text from Seth. I smirked and read it.

_Hey, meet me at First beach?_

_Xoxo-Seth_

I questioned the "xoxo" but let it go. When I got to the beach, I ran up to Seth and gave him a hug. He smiled and and took my hand. We walked down the beach and talked for a little bit.

After about an hour he stopped and looked at me with a serious look. I stared back confused. At first I could see nervousness in them. Then I saw determination. He slowly closed the gap between us, so there was about an inch left of space between us.

My heart started racing as I realized what he was about to do. Did I want this? Was I over Edward? Yes, I was. I had nothing holding me back. Seth lifted his hand and cupped my cheek. He slowly leaned forward and I closed the rest of the space that was left.

The moment our lips crashed together it was like fireworks went off in my entire body. His lips were warm but soft. When we pulled apart, we had identical grins on our faces. Then he pulled me into a hug and whispered "So are we together now, or what?" his voice was husky and the question caught me off-guard. I smirked and said "Yeah, I'll be your girlfriend, Seth."

He grinned so wide I thought his face would break. He pulled me in for another kiss and I gladly obliged. We walked hand in hand back to the parking lot, smiling the whole way there. Seth Clearwater and me, Bella Swan, were officially a couple, and I couldn't be any happier.


	5. Chapter 5 I Love You

**Chapter 5 I Love You **

**BPOV**

The pack wasn't surprised when they found out Seth and I were together. It made me happy that he was happy. I could tell he was happy because he wore a toothy grin 24/7. But I was happy we were together. Every time I looked in the mirror I saw a sparkle in my eye that I didn't even have with Edward.

I was on my way to Seth's house right now. When I arrived he opened the door and laughed happily. He ran over to my truck and practically tore my door off. He pulled me into a hug and whispered, "Missed you," My heart swelled and I replied "More than you could know."

We hung out at our little spot at the beach and talked about random stuff. And we made out a couple of times too. We were sitting in a comfortable silence in each other's arms when Seth said, "Bella, let's go on a date." I smirked and turned to look at him. "You wanna?" I asked. "Yeah," he whispered. "Okay," I said, happy.

I kissed Seth goodbye and told him tomorrow. He said he would pick me up tomorrow and surprise me. I made Charlie dinner and headed up to my room. I thought about where Seth was taking me tomorrow, but came up blank.

I fell asleep and didn't dream about anything in particular. When I woke up I realized I had work and groaned. I got dressed and did my hair and set off for work. Mike flirted with me while I ignored him. My shift was finally over so I hurried out of the store.

Seth was going to pick me up at 5:00 and it was 3:00 now so I took a quick shower. I didn't know what kind of date Seth was taking me on so I didn't know what to wear. I settled on a black skirt just above my knees and a white cardigan with flats.

I did my hair nice and about an hour later the doorbell rang and I ran to the door. I opened it and stood breathless looking at the incredibly handsome man I call my boyfriend. He was wearing a long sleeve with the sleeves rolled up and jeans.

He looked at me with his mouth open and I quickly got self conscious. I looked down and said, "What?" his head snapped up he said, "Nothing, just the gorgeous woman in front of me." I blushed like crazy and he led me to his car.

"Seth, where are we going?" I asked for the third time. He just smiled and shook his head "You'll see," I rolled my eyes playfully. _Very descriptive, Seth._ We arrived at some fancy restaurant and I smiled. He looked at me and said, "Let's go," He opened the door for me and followed in after me.

The waitress looked at Seth and completely ignored me. "How many?" she said in a flirty voice. A rush of jealousy and rage flowed through me. She was hitting on my man! "Two," Seth said looking at me. He gave me a quick kiss and I smiled at the glaring waitress.

She led us to our table and said "Anything to drink?" while tapping her foot. Seth looked at me. I said, "I'll just have a water," While cuddling up to Seth. "Same here," he said. She wrote it down and walked away.

After we ordered we ate and talked. Seth told me we should do this more often and I agreed. He paid for dinner and we drove to the beach after. The sun was setting and it was my favorite time of the day. "Thanks for tonight, Seth" I said softly. "Anytime, honey." He replied cupping my cheek.

I put my arms around his neck and he placed his hands on my hips. He leaned forward and we kissed for a while, just holding each other. "I love you," He said quietly looking up at me. I stared at him for a second, and then grinned. "I love you too!" and wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed my head and walked me back to the truck, holding my hand.


	6. Chapter 6 Victoria

**I don't own twilight**

**Chapter 6 Victoria**

**BPOV**

I was sitting on the couch eating a sandwich and watching T.V. when the phone rang. I quickly ran to the phone and looked at the caller ID. It was Seth. I grinned and said, "Hey," "Hey beautiful," Seth replied softly. My heart swelled as I thought of how lucky I was to have him.

"What's up?" I asked. "I was just seeing how you were doing, if everything was okay…" he said. I hesitated. "Yeah…why?" I was starting to worry. "Well…the pack found some scent of the redhead. The one who we have been searching for…" Seth whispered.

"Victoria." I whispered. My heart pounded for a second and my ears rang. I looked around subconsciously and was brought back by Seth saying, "Bella? I promise we'll find her…" I quickly said okay and that I had to go.

I sat back down on the couch, chills on my arms and neck. What if she found me? Why _hasn't_ she found me yet? She knows where I live. Is she dragging it out, just to torture me? What if she does something to Charlie? How can I protect him?

Seth came over later and just held me in his arms, whispering comforting words into my ear. Just it didn't comfort me, because I was tense and worried and scared, never knowing if Victoria was right outside my window, her fiery red eyes staring me down.

I didn't sleep that night either, because I was scared. So, so scared. Scared for myself, worrying Victoria would jump through my window and snap my neck. Scared she would hurt, or even…kill Seth. The thought made me cringe, and squeeze my eyes shut really tight.

In the morning I got dressed and ate breakfast in silence. Charlie had left a note on the fridge saying he would be home at around 6:00. I got into my truck and turned the heat and ignition on. I looked into the rearview mirror and froze. My back shot up straight as a board and my breath caught in my throat.

In the forest behind my house, I saw a tall pale figure, glaring right at me. And the most disturbing thing about it, was the fiery red hair that swayed in the wind behind it. She turned and ran away a moment later.

I sat in my seat, too horrified to move. I thought of what I should do. Should I stay home, all alone, and call Seth to tell him what happened? Or should I go to school, where there are many people so Victoria wouldn't be able to attack me?

I decided to go to school, and tell Seth when I got home. After school, I drove home looking straight ahead, not once looking into the mysterious forest beside me.


	7. Chapter 7 Scared Shitless

**Hey Peoples :D, from here on out, I'm taking over mysandybrownwolf's story, My World. Bear with me, I'm currently writing four story's now, since I adopted two, and am writing two of my own, I just need the extra ones, just in case my ever-so-frequent writers block comes to take my ideas away. I am changing the rating to M, so I can make the story longer, I don't think I could describe fight scenes at a K+ rating…

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 Scared Shitless**

When I got home, I couldn't decide, whether to look outside if Victoria was there, or stay and the car and call one of the wolves for help. I chose to call Seth, *_ring ring ring_* _Hurry up, I'm scared out of my mind, come on, come on, come on._

_Hello?_ –Seth

_Seth, thank goodness you answered…_ -Bella

_Bella, honey, what's wrong, what happened?_ –Seth he started asking questions frantically.

_Seth I'm fine, I'm just scared, earlier before I went to school this morning, I saw Victoria in my rear view mirror, she was glaring at me near the forest._ –Bella

_Bella, stay calm, I'm going to phase and me you at your truck, just say in your truck and lock the doors._ –Seth

_Okay, I love you…_ -Bella

_I love you too sweetheart, I'm on my way_ . -Seth

The next three minutes were torture, what if Victoria got to Seth on the way here? What if she hurt him… killed him? *_tap tap tap_* I nearly jumped up and hit the roof of my truck. I looked to my left to see Seth there, thank God he was safe, doing an unlocking motion, I scooted over and unlocked the door, immediately, I was in Seth's warm and loving arms.

"Are you okay sweetheart?"

"Yeah, just scared shitless, did you smell her on the way here?" God, that sounded weird, _'did you smell her?'_, what kind of question is that?

"Barely, I called in Embry, he was on patrol, before I left, he was heading north. Come on, let's get you inside."

Once we got inside, I made dinner for me, him, and Charlie, lasagna, Seth and I ate on the couch, me in between his legs, huddled up, and feeding him like a child. I think I heard him moan a little after every bite. After we finished, we cleaned up in a comfortable silence, I put Charlie's plate in the oven, and we went upstairs. We sat down on the bed, I decided to break the silence.

"You don't have patrol tonight, do you?" I asked in between his legs, he was lying down against the headboard with me in between his legs, my head in the crook of his neck, he was spooning me.

"I can leave if you want…" He said trying to get up, I put my hand on his chest and looked at him in the eyes.

"Sleep with me tonight." He looked down and nodded, hugging me closer to his body. He was holding me against him, turned towards the window.

"Why is the redhead after you?" He whispered into my ear.

"How did you know she was after me?"

"Give me more credit, I'm smart, why else would she appear in a human's backyard and glare at said human?" He huffed at me, and I thought he was like Jake, completely oblivious.

"Okay, the guys told you how last year, I 'tripped down a staircase.' He nodded.

"Well that was the cover-up story, the truth was that I was being hunted down by a tracker vampire," Seth growled, and his arms tightened around me. "He smelt my blood, and wanted a taste, so me, Alice, and her mate, Jasper ran to Arizona, while the other Cullens took some of my clothes and made a false trail for him to follow. He figured it was fake, and called me, tricking me into thinking he had my mom, and told me to come alone to my old ballet school. It was hard, Alice could see the future, and Jasper could read my emotions, so I barely made it pass them. When I got there, he didn't have my mom, just some old video of us, and he started throwing me around. Promise me you won't get mad at this next part." Seth nodded stiffly. "He bit my wrist."

"What? How are you not a blood-sucking leech then?" He yelled at me, his body was starting to shake. I turned around in his arms and place a kiss on his lips.

"Edward sucked the venom out, but the vampire hurt me enough to put me in a hospital, now his mate wants revenge, a mate for a mate."

"You're not that leeches mate, you are _mine_." He growled low into my ear, instantly, I felt myself getting aroused, his growling is _sexy_.

"I know, but she doesn't."

"Can I see the scar then?" I wriggled my right (**A/N I don't remember if it was left or right wrist**) arm out of his grasp, and showed it to him, he let go of one arm, and grabbed my wrist and swept his thumb across it.

"It's cold, does it hurt when you touch it?"

"Not anymore, but it will forever be colder than my normal skin temperature."

"Can I try something?" I nodded, he brought my wrist up to his mouth, and engulfed my wrist in his mouth, He started sucking on it, then he bit down hard enough to break the skin, he did, and I could feel some kind of heat flow into me. He kept his mouth there for about a minute, and after about a few seconds of pain, it started to feel good. He let go, and I missed the feeling of his warm mouth. He didn't say anything for a couple of moments, but then a huge grin spread across his face.

"What, what'd you do Seth?"

"Look at your wrist now." I looked at him confused. When I looked at my scar, I found it had color to it, Seth's bite mark left its mark, and now the vampire scar's gone! When I touched it, it felt warmer than usual (**A/N I know what you're thinking, but that is not the imprint mark, he just replaced the vampire scar with his own, she will be marked later on.**) and I couldn't see the pale skin anymore.

"How'd you know that would happen?"

"I didn't I knew we werewolves had stronger teeth, so I wanted to test my theory, and it was right, now you don't have any more vampire stink on you, and I've made a permanent love bite on your wrist instead." He looked really happy, and waggled his eyebrows at the end, making me blush. He held me even closer to him, and kissed me softly.

"Well, I'd rather be bitten by a werewolf, that way I don't get changed." I joked, he chuckled and kissed me softly.

"I love you Seth."

"I love you Bella."

He started kissing me more, and after a few more kisses and some remarks I'd rather not tell, we fell asleep, holding onto each other tightly. At least Victoria didn't come and ruin this moment, and that bite, *_swoons_*, now I'm one step closer to forgetting James, and one step closer to moving my relationship along with Seth.

* * *

**Please tell me if you like this story, I wanna make it kinda unexpected, so please tell me if id did well.**

**-Black Rose**


	8. Author's note

I am truly sorry to the people who want to read my stories, I am afraid I have to put them on hold, I am very sorry, I cannot control my life right now, my parents are having problems, I think they're getting a divorce this year, I love this one girl so much it hurts thinking about how she cannot return my feelings, there is too much happening in my life right now for me to concentrate on my stories or my life at all. I will finish my stories eventually, but I don't think my brain can process all these problems right now, I am very sorry I couldn't give you a chapter. I will try my hardest for my readers to get a few chapters in a month, but it is too hard right now. I am very truly sorry, but I cannot handle this, please forgive me. I don't want to put this in an author's note, but hopefully, I can stay strong, I will finish my stories, but they will be on hold for a while. Once again, I am truly sorry I could not provide a chapter, but I can't think, I feel like hurting myself just to get over the pain I feel right now, but it's not enough. I will continue, just please be patient with me, I am doing my best for those who reviewed, read, favorited, alerted, and read my stories.

-For the last time in a while,

Black Rose has gone emo for good…


End file.
